jugando con fuego
by shadowplay06
Summary: Luego de estar separados por un largo periodo de tiempo, Edward y Bella vuelven a encontrarse pero se dan cuenta de que todo ha cambiado, están heridos y a pesar de que se necesitan mas que nunca caerán en un toxico juego que dejará a mas de un herido.


_**Capitulo 1: "Un agitado amanecer"**_

_Es increíble pensar en como han cambiado las cosas en estos últimos seis meses, como todo lo que tenia, mi único apoyo y mi vida en esos días se fue sin decirme adiós echando por tierra todas aquellas hermosas palabras que me dijo, aquellos interminables besos, aquellos fuertes brazos que me envolvían tan calidamente desaparecieron de un momento a otro. "El nunca me quiso y se fue para no tener que seguir lidiando conmigo" fue lo primero que pensé cuando el se fue, lo cual me rompió el corazón y me dejó en la infinita oscuridad junto a todos aquellos demonios que vivían asechándome a diario. Me sentía rota por dentro literalmente, no encontraba consuelo en nada y simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo; Cada día para mí era una tortura que prefería soportar en la inconciencia, bajo los efectos de montones de droga, alcohol y fiestas interminables, pero nunca metiéndome con nadie porque el amor me hace daño, reabriendo la herida y trayendo con ella el recuerdo del que alguna vez creí el amor de mi vida, Edward._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe, cegándome con la luz matutina y los volví a cerrar "odio esto…. en serio desearía no despertar nunca mas" pensé. Otro día que no quería vivir comenzaba, otro día en el cual ahogaría todos mis pensamientos en alcohol y escaparía de la realidad con las drogas mis fieles amigas desde su partida._

_Eché hacia atrás la maraña oscura de mi cabello y examiné mi cuerpo como lo hacia cada mañana; Por suerte mi ropa interior se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que la había puesto. Me senté en el cómodo sofá donde había pasado la noche y observé la estancia en donde me encontraba, la cual era un completo desastre. Las blancas paredes estaban manchadas con comida y quizás con que otras cosas, mis compañeros de juerga yacían en todos los rincones de la habitación durmiendo en ropa interior. Pude reconocer a Mike, Ángela, Jessica y a aquella chica que tanto aborrecía, la estúpida de Tanya Denali, quien estaba cruzada sobre el pecho de Eric, el nerd del instituto. Me reí imaginando la reacción que tendría cuando despertara y se encontrara con el grasoso rostro de Eric frente al suyo._

_- te pasa por puta- Murmuré_

_Luego de examinar la estancia por unos minutos y darme cuenta de que no tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba, mire a mi compañero de lecho, quien tenía su formada espalda pegada a mi costado lo que me extrañamente me agradó ya que se sentía familiar, cálido y… Cuando el se dio vuelta suspirando y aun dormido mi mundo se vino aún mas abajo._

_Era Edward, la única persona que había llegado a amar de verdad y que me había convertido en esto, una drogadicta depresiva dentro del mismísimo infierno. Todo en el seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, aquel hermoso cabello broncíneo y alborotado, sus perfectas facciones y aquel escultural cuerpo que me dejaba sin aliento. Abrí y cerré los ojos nuevamente para comprobar que aquello no era un maldito sueño y me sentí como una completa idiota ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Si el se había ido porque no soportaba ni un maldito segundo conmigo o esa era la conclusión que había sacado pues no se me ocurría nada mas. El no quería volver a verme según mi conclusión pero, ¿Por qué mierda había vuelto? ¿ acaso lo hacía para burlarse de mi una vez mas?. A pesar de todas las preguntas que inundaban mi mente en aquel momento no podía dejar de sentir aquellas desesperadas ganas de tirarme encima de el y besarle hasta que el mundo se acabara, aunque fuera el culpable de mi sufrimiento durante estos seis meses no podía dejar de quedar deslumbrada con su maldita presencia._

_Edward volvió a removerse un poco y comenzó a abrir aquellos enormes ojos verdes que cuando se posaban en mi hacían que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Nos miramos un momento; yo en shock y el de lo más normal como si me viera todos los días y nunca me hubiese dejado. Idiota._

_-Bella yo…- Cerró su boca sin poder decir nada mas._

_-¿Por qué volviste? Digo, te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte… y yo creía que tu de verdad…- mis ojos estaban abnegados de lagrimas y mi voz se quebró._

_- no te pongas así Bella… si nos fuimos fue porque Carlisle recibió una oferta de trabajo en Los Angeles y teníamos que partir al otro día. Nunca deje de quererte._

_-¿entonces porque ni siquiera me llamaste para avisarme?- me crucé de brazos y me mordí la lengua para no gritarle._

_-no lo sé… quizás me acobardé imaginando tu reacción ya que lo menos que quería era herirte y hacerte sufrir._

_- para tu información me heriste y mucho, porque yo si te amaba de verdad, y si hubiese estado en tu lugar te habría avisado apenas me enterara de la noticia. Eres un cobarde Edward y arruinaste todo.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro y el las limpió con un pequeño beso. – por favor no lo hagas- me eché hacia atrás y el me miraba con cara de póker_

_- ¿no volveremos a ser como antes verdad?- preguntó mirando hacia abajo. Quería golpearle con toda la fuerza que pudiera._

_- No.- suspiré – he cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste Edward, ya no soy la niñita a la cual todos pisotean, ahora me hago respetar y no volveré contigo para que me sigas dañando._

_- Entiendo_

_-no, tu no entiendes nada y ese es el problema! ¿Acaso crees que puedes volver y tomarme como si fuera un objeto? Creí que tu me amabas Edward!- me levante para irme a casa y para no llorar en frente suyo.- Tengo que irme- comencé a colocarme el vestido negro con el que había llegado a la fiesta._

_- Te llevaré- se puso de pie para colocarse sus jeans oscuros que se encontraban en el suelo._

_-Puedo caminar y no necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo, gracias aparte ya no somos nada._

_- lo se- dijo suspirando- pero tu casa esta lejos de aquí y no quiero sentirme culpable si te pasa algo._

_- Deberías sentirte culpable por el estado en el que me dejaste cuando te fuiste idiota, además ¿Cómo mierda sabes que mi casa queda lejos de aquí? Nunca hemos estado en esta casa- alcé la voz enojada._

_- esta es mi nueva residencia Bella y la fiesta de anoche fue nuestra fiesta de bienvenida. Ahora que me acuerdo gracias por lo de anoche, estuvo mucho mejor que la ultima vez que lo hicimos.- Sentí unas ganas enorme de aniquilarlo con mis propias manos y beberme su estúpida sangre pero me conforme con sacarle el dedo. _

_- llévame a casa si tanto quieres hacerlo- pasé por su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro pero el no hizo mas que reírse y aquel gesto me hizo hervir la sangre._

_La nueva casa de los Cullen era muy parecida a la anterior, pero ahora en vez de tres pisos tenía dos y toda la pared que daba al patio era totalmente de vidrio, era realmente hermosa y permitía ver el frondoso y oscuro bosque que se encontraba atrás._

_- linda casa- murmuré pero el no me escuchó ya que se encontraba muy adelante ignorándome por completo. Idiota._

_Todo a nuestro alrededor era un completo desastre y estaba llena de personas medio desnudas por todas partes; Edward y Alice recibirían un buen reto de parte de Esme, su madre quien amaba sus muebles más que a su familia y que pegaría el grito en el cielo cuando viera el desastre que era su nuevo hogar. No pude evitar reírme maliciosamente y Edward se dio vuelta para levantar una ceja, mirándome como si estuviera loca, lo ignoré y seguí caminando como si nada._

_Al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa Edward me dijo que le esperara mientras iba a buscar el vehiculo, el cual supuse que sería su radiante volvo plateado; donde habíamos vivido numerosos recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos. Suspiré quedamente y me senté mientras Edward volvía con el auto pero mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo llegar en una ostentosa motocicleta negra y vestido con una sensual chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver deliciosamente comestible. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y tomé el casco rojo que me tendía indiferentemente, me subí con torpeza a la moto y me aferré a el con un poquito mas de fuerza de la que se necesitaba, volviendo a aspirar su embriagador aroma. _

"_no puedes perdonarlo tonta, no vuelvas a caer en su juego. El te utilizó" pensaba mientras nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad a la casa de mi padre. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar pero no lo haría delante de él pues aquello solo me haría quedar como la tonta ex novia que aun sigue sufriendo por su ex, por lo que puse mi mejor cara de desinterés para que cuando tuviera que despedirme el no me viera mal._

_- ¿tienes frío?- me preguntó cuando llegamos a mi casa_

_-sí pero me abrigaré cuando entre- le devolví el casco y me voltee para entrar a casa_

_- Bella... - me detuve y me di vuelta para encararle_

_- si?- contesté con indiferencia fingida_

_- yo… de verdad lo siento y… mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto, quiero que lo tengas claro- me miró con aquellos ojos cargados de tristeza y yo lo único que quería era lanzarme a sus brazos pero el orgullo no me lo permitía._

_- ok… yo solo necesito pensar- dije confusa - mándale mis saludos a Alice- miré el piso ansiosa._

_- ok, y estaré esperando que cambies de opinión- puso en marcha la moto y desapareció en unos segundos, dejándome en la entrada de mi casa con los brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo helado._

_Al momento de entrar a casa subí corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, tomé una ducha caliente y me coloqué mi pijama. Al parecer Charlie y su nueva esposa Sue no se encontraban en casa, por lo que me encontraba completamente sola para poder desahogarme libremente luego de aquel agitado despertar._

_Prendí un cigarro y abrí la ventana para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de mi nuevo vicio, me senté en la mecedora y comencé a recordar todos los momentos que pasé junto a Edward como una completa masoquista, sin dejar pasar ningún detalle. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro desesperadamente y el cigarro se había consumido casi por completo en mi mano inmóvil. Me sentí completamente idiota y frágil como la antigua Bella, la que se entregaba completamente a las emociones y a la vida; ella ya no tenía permitido salir por miedo a que volviera a ser lastimada, por eso es que la nueva Bella, la rebelde, la que no le temía a nada, la que se metía con cualquiera pero nunca entregaba su corazón debía mantener a la antigua Bella en el fondo para no ser lastimada._

_Me quedé dormida en la mecedora convenciéndome de que no debía volver a sentir nada por nadie cuando escuché a lo lejos la voz de Charlie._

_- Bella? Estas en casa?_

_Me puse de pie en un salto y tiré el resto del cigarrillo por la ventana, eché un montón de desodorante ambiental y salí dejando la puerta cerrada._

_- Aquí estoy papá!_

_- Baja, tengo una sorpresa para ti_

_Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y de pronto me quedé pasmada en las escaleras al ver a Alice, mí mejor amiga, quien también se había ido sin decirme palabra alguna._

_-Bella!- corrió a abrazarme y no me pude resistir a su cálido abrazo. – que cambiada estas! Si ahora usas maquillaje!- dijo quitando el resto que me había quedado bajo los ojos- me encanta!._

_-Charlie carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención y nos dijo que estaría en la cocina con Sue. Tomé a Alice del brazo y la llevé corriendo a mi habitación._

_- así que ahora también fumas?- levantó una ceja apuntando a las cenizas que descansaban en el brazo de la mecedora._

_- me puse un poco ansiosa cuando te fuiste- mentí. La verdad era que había empezado a fumar para verme ruda. Soy estúpida._

_- Bella de eso venía a hablarte- se sentó ágilmente sobre mi cama y yo la imité torpemente._

_- ok, suéltala- le dije cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cómoda._

_- Bella, yo quería avisarte pero el no me lo permitió, dijo que era su deber comunicarte la noticia pero yo sabía que es demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que no te dejó porque ya no te quisiera, sino porque Carlisle recibió una oferta de trabajo muy buena en Los Ángeles y la noticia nos llego de un momento a otro…_

_- y desde cuando eres la abogada de Edward- la interrumpí._

_-Bella, Edward no se encuentra del todo bien. Algo pasó en Los Ángeles…_

_- que ocurrió?- fruncí el ceño preocupada._

_- Esme se suicidó, Bella y aún no sabemos la razón de porque lo hizo- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, yo estaba atónita.- el suceso nos destrozó a todos, sobre todo a Edward y Carlisle obviamente, quien sigue allá y no piensa volver. Nos compró la casa a Edward y a mi pero el aun no asimila lo ocurrido, está muy cambiado, ya no le importa nada, se olvidó del mundo y se hundió profundamente en la soledad; más aún por el hecho de que se hizo la idea de haberte perdido y ya sabes que tu siempre le subías el ánimo. Bella, el te necesita ahora mas que nunca y yo también. No te pido que vuelvas a estar con el porque sé que estas herida, pero necesito que me ayudes a traerlo de vuelta a la vida. _

_Alice lloraba y yo también. No podía creer lo de Esme y la herida permanente que le había dejado a su familia._

_Abracé a Alice y lloramos juntas por un largo rato._

_- Alice yo tampoco lo he pasado bien este último tiempo; ustedes se fueron, Charlie se casó y me quedé mas sola que nunca. Necesitaba de ustedes mas que nada en el mundo, es por eso que he cambiado tanto. Me siento rota Alice, vacía y no sabes cuanto consuelo me de el volver a verte. Estaré siempre para ti, pase lo que pase y te prometo que te ayudaré con Edward, pero quiero que entiendas que aún sigo herida y molesta con él y que me costará bastante acercarme a el como una amiga pero lo intentaré por ti.- la abracé nuevamente._

_A la mañana siguiente mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar por lo que tuve que cubrirlos con el maquillaje que usaba todos los días; Las pestañas negras y espesas y una sombra del mismo color, me coloqué unos jeans, mis vans, una sudadera de color gris y mi adorada chaqueta de cuero._

_Me fui con Ángela al instituto, como todos los días desde que Edward se había ido._

_- Bella, el tipo con el que estabas en la fiesta era?... – cerró la bocota al recordar cuanto me dolía que lo nombrara pero la verdad es que ya no me importaba, pues el estaba aquí._

_- Edward, si. Fue un error, estaba demasiado drogada._

_- eso lo sé bells, pero tus gritos en el baño eran alarmantes…_

_Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo._

_- hice algo mas?- le pregunté aun escondida._

_- no se despegaron el uno del otro, y al parecer el también estaba muy , muy drogado; lo cual me extraña mucho ya que el era un niño de bien- se rió._

_- todos caemos alguna vez Ang- Fue lo ultimo que pronuncié hasta llegar al instituto._

_Me separé de Angela en la cafetería pues la esperaba su novio Ben y me fui caminando hacia la parte trasera del campus, aquella que daba al frondoso bosque donde me pasaría el día fumando, pues no me interesaba entrar al "templo del saber" y no me importaba ni una mierda mi futuro. De hecho, si mi vida seguía así tal vez seguiría el ejemplo de Esme. _

_Iba caminando sumida en mis pensamientos, recordando la sonrisa de Edward y maravillada por el silencio del bosque. Adentrándome cada vez mas sin importarme como encontraría la salida, cuando escuché al alguien gemir, lo que me pareció totalmente normal pues todos los amantes venían al bosque a tener relaciones, tal cual como lo hicimos Edward y yo en aquellos tiempos._

_Mi idea era hacer caso omiso a la situación pero cuando pasé junto a un enorme tronco derrumbado, en el cual se encontraba Rosalie Hale completamente desnuda, jadeando como poseída con Edward, sí, el mismo Edward que me había dicho ayer que seguía enamorado de mi, se encontraba sobre ella medio desnudo y besándole el cuello._

_Me quedé parada frente a la escena y justo en ese momento los ojos de él se encontraron con los míos. Fue ahí cuando comencé a correr aún mas adentro del bosque, derrumbándome bajo un enorme roble donde prendí un cigarro y fumé como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Saqué mi adorada botella de vodka que llevaba siempre en mi bolso y me la bebí entera sin importarme una mierda. Luego de repetir una y otra vez la desagradable escena en mi cabeza me quedé dormida._

_- Bella?- alguien me abrió un ojo pero se veía demasiado borroso como para distinguir algo. Creo que estaba algo ebria._

_-vete- lancé una patada_

_- siento que vieras eso Bella, yo solo- el muy idiota no sabía que inventar._

_- aléjate de mi, puto. No me interesas ni tu ni donde andas metiendo tu pene, pero no me mientas diciéndome que aún me quieres para luego reírte en mi cara. ¿ te gusta jugar con fuego, no? FELICIDADES! Acepto el reto. El juego comienza ahora- me reí y aplaudí en su borrosa y estúpida cara. El me miraba serio y no se movía- ahora por favor mueve tu trasero lejos de mi.- lo empujé._

_ el juego comenzó Edward, y ni siquiera tiene reglas; disfrútalo mientras puedas- Le saqué el dedo de al medio y me puse de pie tambaleándome para dirigirme como pudiera a casa._

_**Playlist:**_

_I know I'ts over- the smiths_

_Two bicycles- exiled_

_Please please please let me get what I want this time- the smiths_

_Video games- Lana Del Rey_

_The A-Team- birdy_

_Love will tear us apart- joy division_

_Skinny love- birdy_

_The pretty reckless- you_

_Passion pit – the reeling_

_Oasis- stop crying your heart out_


End file.
